


Who leaves a wedding early?

by Assbuts_in_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Depressed Sherlock, F/M, I did not plan it to go this way, Johnlock Feels, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad!Sherlock, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Sign of Three AU, Torture, Torture Scene, Violence, alternate ending to the sign of three, because the episode didnt have enough, comforting!john, how did this happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuts_in_221B/pseuds/Assbuts_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John's wedding, Sherlock leaves early thinking no one will miss him, only to be proved wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He left the wedding early.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my alternate ending to The Sign of Three because that episode kills me. It was also based on a post I saw

Sherlock turned his collar up as he walked down the path leading from the hall. His coat covering up his tuxedo, he was wearing his armour again.

"Sherlock!" Called a voice from the distance. Sherlock didn't pay attention though, I mean, who would be calling for him? He had probably misheard.

"Sherlock, wait." It was closer now, only a few metres behind him but sherlock kept walking. Refusing to believe anyone was thinking about him.

"For gods sake Sherlock." A hand griped Sherlock's should and pulled him around to face the man. "I said wait."

"John?" It was pretty obvious it was John, but still Sherlock wasn't buying it that John would walk out of his own wedding reception to stop Sherlock from leaving it.

"Yeah, it's me. Where were you going?" John still had it hand on Sherlock's shoulder, as if to stop him from running away.

"Well, I didn't have anyone to dance with and I didn't want to waste space." John's head dropped and he stated at the floor. "And because, there's a case which I need to, you know, finish. Or work on, but-"

"Shut up, Sherlock." A broken, but firm voice came from John's mouth.

"What? You wa-" Sherlock had his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I said, shut up. And stop talking." John had sometime during their conversation put both arms on Sherlock's shoulder. "You are not a waste of space, just because you have no-one to dance with doesn't mean you are unwanted. It just means that people are intimidated by how great you are and find someone else to dance with." Sherlock turned his head round, blinking back tears. He knew John was joking but still. 

Then John chuckled, "or they just can't see past that you're a dickhead." Sherlock smiled and laughed, it was the silent kind that made your whole body move up and down.

"John, I'm no wedding expert but aren't you supposed to be dancing with Mary or something?" He could see John pull a face, being illuminated by the flashing, coloured lights of the dance room.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it can wait. I told her I was going to the toilet. I've got my priorities straight."


	2. It's not the end of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks Sherlock back into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you guys wanted another chapter so here it is... I did write it quite quickly so sorry I'd there are any mistakes.

What did John just say?

Sherlock was in shock. He was John's priority. He was feeling the same way when he found out John thought of Sherlock as his best friend. The dryness in his mouth, unable to form words like 'no one has ever cared for me like you have.' He took another sharp intake of breath and spoke.

"I'm your top priority? But I thought this was going to be an end of an era" He brittle voice was almost drowned out by the cheesy music blaring from the hall.

"Yeah, you'd think you would have gathered this by now. And no Sherlock, it's not the end of an era." Sherlock nodded, biting hard into his bottom lip because it was true. After everything they have been through, they would always put each other first, Sherlock knows this because he puts John first for everything. Yet for some reason he always has trouble believing John will put him first.

"I'm more important thank your pregnant wife?" The look on John's face was just adding to the list of things breaking Sherlock's heart at the moment.

"Sherlock. I'm not letting you leave here. Not like this." His face turned back to the hall and then back at Sherlock. "I'm not stupid. I know-" It was John's voice that was breaking now. "I know it's danger night and I haven't even talked to Mycroft. I know you Sherlock." John grip on Sherlock's shoulder was only getting tighter. "I know that if you walk out of here thinking no one cares about you, you will shoot up on God knows what..."

The pause made the silence deafening, Sherlock knew exactly where John was going and he wanted to stop him but his throat felt like he was being strangled.

"And maybe, maybe it will be the last thing you shoot up and maybe, it wouldn't be an accident." John cleared his throat. "And maybe, this will be the last time I see you."

"John-"

"No Sherlock, I believed you once when you said you were okay. I'm not, ever, doing that again."

John was trying to push down that memory, but it never worked. It was just as repetitive and damaging as ptsd.

"Now let's go back inside before someone finds us crying our eyes out on the floor." John always knew how to lighten a conversation better thank Sherlock's deadpan black humour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go into detail about John not believing Sherlock when he said he was okay thing so don't panic


	3. The reception.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John enjoy the evening before John goes on his honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I managed to delete which was quite annoying.

Sherlock tried to enjoy the evening, but it was hard. He didn't want to go back in because he would have to stand alone again, and watch everyone else dance and have a great time.

When John and Sherlock got inside, Mary was talking to someone on the other side of the dance floor. Sherlock had to hide his red cheeks when he was glad that Mary was busy... so he could stay with John. 

"Who's Mary talking to?" Sherlock couldn't keep up with the amount of friends Mary and John had combined so he always asked, I mean, he couldn't even keep up with John's girlfriends.

"Oh I don't know! She's got so many bloody friends I just pretend to know them. I'm pretty good at avoiding saying their names." Both of them laughed again.

"I thought it was just me." Sherlock sighed. "At least you don't have that problem with me." That, he mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you, the musics so loud." John made his adorable confused face and pointed at the massive speakers. Sherlock shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay." John turned round to have a look at everyone dancing and then face Sherlock again. "We should probably start dancing or something, we probably look a bit weird just standing here at the door."

Sherlock couldn't deny the jump his heart made at the thought that John might be asking him to dance with John.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He tried to make his voice sound as flat as possible, to not give any emotions away.

"I'll go get Mary, I think she'd get jealous if I danced with another girl." Then John motioned Sherlock to follow him as he walked over to Mary. "Maybe what's-her-face, the person Mary's talking to, will want to dance with you."

Oh, Sherlock was definitely proved wrong when he thought he evening was going well.

"Yeah okay." He ambled behind John, till they got to where Mary was standing. 

"Oh hi, love. Wondered where you got to." Laughed Mary, "just thought I'd have a gossip with Jenny." 

"I urrr..." John stuttered, "found Sherlock outside, got a bit too noisy for him." Sherlock smiled, trying to convince Mary of the lie.

"Well, husband, our car's supposed to take us to the airport soon. So we should probably get going."

And after a few minutes of goodbyes outside the car, the newly weds were about to get in their car and go on their 'sex holiday'.

Sherlock was pulled down to head level with John by a hug. "Be safe, Sherlock. I'll be back soon." 

"Thank you John, have fun." He waved as John got in the car. For the second time that night, he was blinking back tears.

"I hope." John shut the car door and waved. Then the car drove off and was gone.

Just like John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the next chapter planned out and I've tried to make it have the least gory detail as possible...


	4. An unexpected turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary are on their way to their honeymoon, only to be cut short when things take an unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was quite busy over the holidays. I know this is quite short but I wanted to keep it on a cliffhanger

"Turn the car around!" 

Mary turned her head to face John, "what?" 

"I think I left something back at the flat. Could we turn back so I can get it?" 

All John could see during the duration of the car journey was Sherlock's face as the limo drove away, actually the whole day. The way he stood beside John in the chapel, eyes turning red with tears but smiling whenever John looked round at him. John had looked at Sherlock a lot during the ceremony, so much that Mary had nudged him with her foot to keep John focused. 

"The flat? But we packed everything at the same time so this wouldn't happen!" Mary sighed dramatically and slapped her thigh. "Fine. Turn the car around please?"

The driver looked in the mirror and smiled, "oh, I don't think so." His crisp British accent cutting through the tense air of the limo.

"Excuse me?" John had had just about enough drama for one day and frankly he would rather just go back to 221B and have a cup of tea from Mrs. Hudson.

"You do realise it should only take 45 mins to get to the airport right? We've been driving for an hour." The car slowed down. "I don't know what you were dreaming about Dr. Watson but you certainly weren't aware of your surroundings." 

The car then turned painfully slow into a dark alleyway and stopped.

"I'm sorry, what is going on?" Mary was leaning forward and undoing her seatbelt.

"That's a bloody good question." 

"I'm awfully sorry about this but we've got to change cars as the government is probably tracking this, knowing your associates. And if you weren't aware, this is a kidnapping. Something you're very familiar with Dr Watson." The man gracefully got out the car and walked over to Mary's side of the car. "Ladies first, Mrs Watson, if I can call you that." The door opened with a quick click and it creaked all the way until it was fully open. 

"At least tell me your name before I come to some random run down building with you." Mary was facing towards the anonymous man above her.

"Oh, you know who I am, sweetheart. We've worked together, you and I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys it means a lot. I have the ideas for the next chapters so I'll try and get them done quickly this time


	5. Step into the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary decides whether or not together out the car with this man, until she thunks she recognises the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a filler chapter, sorry. But stuff does kinda happen.

"What's he talking about, Mary?" John's confident voice filling the dark car.

"Oh, Mary hasn't told you her life story yet? I think she should. It's pretty exiting." The man's voice had a hint of mockery.

"I know my wife's life story."

"I'm sure you know an edited version of it, and congratulations on the wedding by the way. You seem like you'll be a wonderful couple, short lived. But wonderful."

With both men bickering they hadn't noticed Mary's face of horror mixed with disbelief as she recognised that voice.

"No." She turned to face the man, his features hiding behind the dim light of the alleyway.

"I'm sorry love, what was that." He had faced away from John and was looking at the her who had anger seeping into her face.

"No, you can't be here. You said when the job was done you would leave me alone." Her fists were clenching and releasing as she resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Step into the light so you can see my face, just to make sure you have the right person. I'm sure you've worked with a lot of different men." He raised his eyebrows and stepped away from the door but held his hand out for Mary to take. "I'm not here for business, it's more a personal issue." She was pushing his hand away and climbing out he car when John spoke again.

"What the hell, is going on?" He turned and grasped Mary's wrist. "You, are not getting this car. We will stay here until the police arrive-"

"You called the police? Why would you do that?" The man's voice was more annoyed than worried.

"Well, I texted the DI." John fitted in a sarcastic comment before continuing, "and Mary, I really hope you don't know this man." 

Her face fell as John spoke, "I'm sorry John." She brushed off his wrist and climbed out the limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda lied when I said this would be up soon so sorry about that, but I do know what I'm going to write


	6. He took a cab straight back to the flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes back to the flat after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- SUICIDE  
> okay so this chapter has some feels I tried not to go into too much detail about it but I wanted to get across Sherlock's feelings

He just took a cab straight back to the flat. 

He told himself it was because he was tired and had had a long and exhausting day. He wasn't trying to think about the other reason. 

He should have waited for Mrs. Hudson seeing as they were both going back to the same place but he wasn't in the mood to talk to people. The only person he wanted to talk to was probably on the flight to have a week of... Sex. Sherlock had a hint of jealousy run through him, okay a lot, and went to sit down in his chair. And they would also pronounce their love for each other, many times. 

Heartbreak. 

That was what ran through him this time. 

He clenched his fists until his nails were breaking the fabric of his armchair. He unclenched his now trembling fists and tried to relax. 

He went to go make a cup of tea, but that was what John was offered by Mrs. Hudson the first day they met. He thought maybe he could go lie down on his bed, but that was where John had treated Sherlock after he was drugged by Irene. 

And going out to solve a late-night case was completely off the agenda.

So Sherlock found himself wandering around the flat thinking about John. It wasn't the first time but it hurt more now. Knowing that even if by some miracle John loved him too it would be too late, John was married and he loves Mary more than Sherlock. 

He wanted to call Mycroft and tell him he was stupid. For getting involved. He should have listened to his brother because now...now he was wondering how he could live on with the man who he'd spent 2 years enduring torture for married. And going to have children.

He knew it was a ridiculous thought, being so dependent on one person. But when you have spent your whole life in isolation from people, voluntarily, and then being told that you're not normal every single day, when a person comes along and they think that what you do is 'fantastic' and 'amazing' rather than 'weird' and tell you to piss off, that's when you want them close to you. 

Sherlock tried not to bring it up but he was suicidal before he met John and John had saved his life. That was another reason why he was so dependent on him. 

But John was the only person Sherlock had ever felt good enough for. And if he had found someone better than Sherlock and he wasn't going to live with him anymore... Does that mean Sherlock is no longer good enough for John?

Just less than an hour passed before Sherlock gave up, he walked to the bathroom and turned the taps. 

As weird as it sounded he wanted to create the least mess for whoever found him.

The water rose in the bathtub. He decided to turn the water lukewarm so reflexes wouldn't stop his head coming above the water. 

He was taking his jacket off when steps sprinted up the stairs.

"Sherlock!" The voice echoed through the flat as Lestrade ran through the door. 

I'm a little busy, he thought. 

"Sherlock!" He was pacing the flat and looking in the rooms. 

"What?" It was a harsh sound, he didn't want to be bothered at this time. 

The Detective Inspector opened the bathroom door slowly and raised an eyebrow.

He showed the screen of his phone to Sherlock's sweaty face.

"It's John." Sherlock squinted his eyes as he read the message. Grabbing his jacket he sprinted from everything and into the car outside 221B

The message was imaged in Sherlocks mind.

'Pls help man kidnap me and mary GPS turned on'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be a few more chapters before the end of this story, thank you all for the kudos it means a lot


	7. I'm sorry John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary are led into a warehouse by the man who still hadn't told them his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now focusing back to Mary and John

John didn't even have time to comprehend what Mary had just done. 

She stepped out the car and then the door opened on John's side and hands were pulling him out of the car. 

"Look, I don't know what you want but just leave Mary out of this." The struggling was muffling his voice.

"I'm not really here for Mary it's you I want, but seeing as Mary is here I may as well have her too. It's gonna make the game more exciting too." They were walking up an alleyway, all the streetlights turned off. He hadn't realised but both of them were tied up with rope.

John quit struggling when they reached a warehouse. 

The man was now standing in a dim light which illuminated all his features. He had dark brown hair which had a side parting. His longish face suited his tall figure. He was very well dressed and stood confidently.

"Dr Watson I hope that with you staring at me, we'll at least get to make out if you survive." He had a smirk on his face.

"I'm pretty sure I'll survive." And he just winked, the cheeky fucker winked at John.

He cleared his throat as if he was going to make an announcement, which incidentally he was. 

"Okay so I lied. We are not actually getting into a different car, things changed after you called the police." He straightened his jacket before continuing. "So, we are going to have to get this done here. And relatively quickly, because the police are coming."

"Don't try and make me feel guilty." And then he winked again, the smirk and confidence reminding him of someone.

He turned around and had his back facing them, he then started pacing and quickly turned round as he wiped his hand over his mouth.

"So, here's what's going to happen..." The man started excruciatingly slowly walking back up to John and Mary. "I'm going to hurt you." 

He pulled out a pocket knife from one of his pockets. "And then I'm going to hurt your wife." His white teeth shone through his wide, devilish grin. "But... I will hurt you less and less, for every thing Mary tells you about her past." 

"What's he talking about Mary?" 

"I'm sorry John... I-" 

"See! I told this was gonna be exiting." He hadn't even let Mary finish what she was saying.

John wasn't shaking, which was normal, but neither was Mary. Surely she would be scared about being 'hurt' or whatever this man was going to do to her.

"I almost missed the best part... If either of you make a sound. I'm going to shoot Mary in the head. And if you make a sound, John, I'm going to shoot you in the as well."

"Why are you doing this?" John leaned forward and made a face.

"Well, that's a funny story." His voice broke just a bit. "You see, your friend killed my friend... And I'm not very happy about it. Do know what happens when I'm not happy?" He looked at both of them expecting an answer, which he didn't get. "People get hurt, I'm just getting my own back... That's all."

"That's not MY problem! I don't even know who you are!"

"Oh... How rude of me to not introduce myself. Well to you John, Mary knows who I am." 

He crouched down right beside John.

"My name, is Sebastian Moran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist... Right guys?


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With John and Mary tied up Seb decides to take things into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a torture scene do if violence makes you uncomfortable I'll write a summary at the end to avoid spoilers. I would also like to apologize for how long it's taken to write this, I'm really sorry

John's voice cut through the prolonged silence. 

"Who?" He asked

"You don't know who I am?" John pursed his lips and shook his head. "I wasn't even mentioned when Jim kidnapped you?"

"Nope." 

"Okay well I lied. Jim and I were a little more than friends-"

"I don't really want to know." Mary cut him off short.

"Are you scared of a little homo? Cause that's gonna a be a bit of a problem with your John here." His patronising voice making John clench his fists. 

"No, I just don't really care. I don't exactly want to be here." She gestured, as much as she could with her hands tied, between her and John. "We should be on her honeymoon."

"Jesus Christ, I am not gay." John sighed.

"Well whether you know me or not, this is gonna be a lot of fun for me." He faced both of them pulling out something from his waistband.

It was a sharp dagger, glinting every time it caught the dim light.

He crouched before John and started unbuttoning his shirt without saying a word.

"Erm, excuse me. What do you think you're doing?" Without saying a word Seb made eye contact with him before carrying on undoing the buttons. 

When they were all undone he proceeded to loosen his tie.

Then Seb poked him in the torso. The cold metal making his hairs stand on end. He pushed further and further until he made John hiss. 

"Please. Stop." Mary pleaded. 

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to make me give in." He chuckled before continuing to press the blade into Johns chest. 

When the blade finally pierced the skin, John let out an involuntary gasp of pain. The blade twisted into the cut making John let out a quiet scream. Seb then started dancing the blade around John's torso, leaving blood trails everywhere the blade went. John couldn't hear Mary's cries over the pain buzzing around his mind. Seb decided to ignore it, finding John's gasps and groans of pain much more pleasant.

When Seb had had enough he turned to her. "You really want me to stop?"

"Oh god yes." She breathed.

"Well John already knows we've worked together. So why don't you tell him what the job with Jim and I entail?" 

"No please he doesn't need to know." Mary blubbered.

Seb slapped her across the face and asked again. "What were you doing with Jim and I, Mary?"

"Please. No." Another slap.

"Please don't make me do this." Seb swung his fist. John curled forward but held his head back when he felt blood gushing out his nose. 

"Why are you doing this?" John hissed at him.

"Because Sherlock Holmes took away the most important person in my life. So I'm taking away THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN HIS LIFE!" Seb screamed at him. 

"Then why Mary?" He asked. He knew he was the most important person in Sherlock's life and he wouldn't deny Sherlock being one of the most important people to him. He wished that he could give Sherlock a proper goodbye in that moment and tell him how much he cared again. 

He was brought back to realty by another punch to his face. "Collateral damage I guess." He sneered. Seb then turned to Mary again. "Mary, so you want me to kill John Hamish Watson?" He spat each individual word out like venom.

"No, of course not." She cried.

"The tell me WHAT DID YOU DO?" John felt a burst of pain in his cheekbone. "I could do this all day hon." Seb just get swinging his fist at John. Each time producing a groan of pain.

"Okay." Breathed Mary. "I was one of the snipers aiming at you in the pool." The words were said so quickly that John almost didn't make them out.

"No." He sighed, defeat overtaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb cuts john on the torso and slaps Mary and hits John then Mary tells that she was a sniper at the pool when John was attached to the bomb... (This is more violent than I planned)


	9. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry this did take so long I've just been really busy... This is one of the last chapters and also quite angsty :/but I think I'm going to write a little sequel as well :) sorry if there are any mistakes as well comment them and I'll change them

Defeat was only an emotion John had felt once before. That was when he was standing outside of Bart's hospital when his best friend fell from the room. Well, jumped off. The defeat he felt when he pushed his way to the crowd to kneel by his side. Defeat was what overtook him when he couldn't find a pulse. It was defeat that drowned him when he was sitting in 221B thinking about all the memories he'd had with Sherlock. 

So when he thought about feeling defeated because of Mary, the emotion started to change. Because what he had with Sherlock was real but Mary, Mary was fake. John could have died in that swimming pool if Sherlock had pulled the trigger. Everything Mary was was fake. If Mary had pulled the trigger, Sherlock or John could have died. 

Defeat turned to anger and the love John had for Mary dissipated. 

"I loved you. How could you?" John said gritting his teeth. Mary said nothing but bowed her head. Tears ran from her eyes. 

"No. You don't get to cry Mary. You haven't been betrayed. I have. You don't get any sympathy." John was breathing heavy, he was so exhausted from the torture and was using all his energy on speaking. 

"I told you this would be fun." Seb chirped in. Enjoying the conflict between Mary and John. "Mary, anything else you'd like to say about your past?" He pushed, cleaning the knife with a handkerchief. "I have all day. And night. And the next day. I have a lot of time."

"My name's not Mary..." She muttered. 

"Oh great, that's fantastic." John snarked. 

"Do you even want to know what it is?" Mary spoke softly. 

"No, I don't." Anger was bubbling in John's voice, "you can keep your secrets to yourself. I don't want to know. I don't care." He whispered the last words full of certainty. 

"This is fantastic. I mean John now hates Mary and Mary now hates herself for lying to John." Seb laughed, clapping his hands together as he spoke. 

"Okay, you win..." John sighed.

"What? I win?" He shook his head. 

"Yes, you've made me feel the same pain as you did when Jim died." Seb laughed before clenching his jaw. 

"Did you LISTEN?" He kicked John's chair pushing him back. "I don't want YOU to feel that pain, I mean you've felt pain and you're going to feel more pain, but no Mr Watson it's Mr Holmes who's going to feel the pain.

"Mary here was just a coincidence but a lot of fun nonetheless." 

He turned his back and walked a few paces before reaching into his blazer pocket and pulling out a browning BDA. He span around and pulled the trigger. 

"Mary!" John screamed.

It all happened so quickly, Mary was slumped over in her chair. Fumbling her hands to try and put pressure on the wound in her abdomen. 

"You were a really good assassin. Shame you had to leave us." Seb ignored the gurgled cries of Mary and the silent screams. He ignored John's wrecked sobs and cries. Instead he dismissively waved his hands. "Put her where somewhere where no one will find her."

As the other men in black suits grabbed the chair and dragged it over to another door.

"Stop! Please!" John cried. "Where are you taking her?" He tried shuffling his chair to where she was being taken. Shiny black brogues were pressed against his chair and stopped it in its tracks.

"Oh no, let's not try and get away." Seb remarked, "she's only being taken into a storage cupboard back there. I'm sure it'll be a long and painful death. But so will yours.

"I want Sherlock to find you bleeding out on the floor, and there's going to be nothing he can do about it." 

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to Jim." John tried to manipulate Seb, it was the only chance he had left. 

"Oh, don't be. It wasn't your fault." He laughed before cocking the pistol again and shooting John in the shoulder. 

He screamed. "Not fucking again." The pain was rippling through him and he tried to slow his breathing down. John sat there in the chair, gritting his teeth and hastily drawing breaths.

"How many times do you think I can shoot you before you die?" Seb asked rhetorically, cocking the weapon again and sweeping the casing away with his foot. 

"I don't really want to find out if I'm being brutally honest." Seb exhaled in an amused sigh. He pointed the gun at John's leg.

"You don't really get a say in this unfortunately." He shrugged when the door swung open. 

"VATICAN CAMEOS!" Was screamed and John flung his chair to the ground.

Two gunshots were fired. Seb collapsed to the floor, a hole right in the middle of his forehead. 

John felt the familiar pain of having a bullet pass through him again. 

But this time it was in his abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments it really means a lot and is what keeps me writing. So keep commenting and kudos(ing?) thanks x


	10. "John, wake up John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Sherlock's POV but it's still in 3rd person.

"JOHN!"

John's body was limp by the time his chair was pulled upright by trembling hands. They tenderly outlined John's face before shaking him gently. 

"John, wake up John." A shattered sob emerged from Sherlock when he got no response. 

* * *

As soon as Lestrade had mentioned John was in danger, Sherlock had sprinted out of the flat asking for details. "I'm sorry Sherlock, everything we know is in that text." Lestrade kept telling Sherlock when he demanded more information.

It was a tense journey up to the warehouse, Sherlock's leg jogging up and down. He was playing with the sleeve of his coat and asking what was going to happen when they got to the warehouse. It was strange for Greg, he'd never seen Sherlock so exposed before, never seen the glazed look in his eyes and the constant blinking to eradicate the tears. Never seen the brokenness of him during the wedding and when he'd found him 'taking a bath', Greg knew what Sherlock was about to do but didn't push it. 

They had just arrived when they heard the first gunshot, Sherlock ran to the door. He was about to go in their, all guns blazing (even though he didn't have a gun), if it meant he could save John. Greg pulled him back with all his force. Sherlock was shaking though, what it that was John?, he could be dead.

"We have to go in. What are we waiting for?" Sherlock screamed in a whisper. 

"We're surveying the building, making sure they can't escape." Greg answered calmly. Sherlock looked around the number of police men armed with guns waiting patiently at the door for an order.

"I don't care, John is in danger so in not going to waste anytime surveying the bloody-" Sherlock was cut off by another gunshot. It was followed by the pained scream of John. "Fuck! We need to get in there now!"

"Okay, we'll have officers firing all the guns and you can stay out here until it's safe." Sherlock ignored Greg's words and waited with them at the door. "On my command. Three, two, one." The doors swung open. 

"VATICAN CAMEOS!" Sherlock screamed from the top of his lungs. 

He watched from a distance as the man in the shadows pulled the trigger as John flung his chair to the ground. 

The man was shot in the head but John, he was shot too. 

"JOHN!" Sherlock screamed with all the air in his lungs.

He ran to where he was lying and pulled his chair upright and tried to shake him awake. 

"John, wake up John." Sherlock tried to keep it together but seeing an unresponsive John smashed down all his walls and he let out a wrecked cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write this chapter quickly because I feel bad for taking forever to write the last few chapters... Thanks for reading tho :)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters, if you actually want any.


End file.
